Raven's Hatred
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Raven searches for Magneto for revenge. When she finds him, however, she finds out secrets.Tired out idea, I know, but if you have a problem, go solve it. R&R Oneshot.I DONT OWN XMEN...I wish I did, woo!


One-shot for now. If you really like it, review and I might make a story out of it. Depends.

* * *

She hated his guts, she wanted him dead, she wanted to slice him up and make him pay! Every night she dreamt the same betrayal, the same nightmare of how she was abandoned. And every time she awoke she was shaking in rage with tears stinging her vision. The man she had once left her after she saved him, she had every right to be angry. And the fact that he wasn't caught in the forest by her going to the government, that just boiled her blood! That meant he had anticipated her attempt to foil him and set up a diversion, just to humor her. What hurt the most was he would never know how much she loved him.

It was dark; the clouds hung over them gloomily but only threatened rain. A woman wearing all blue walked over to a newspaper stand, bought it with a fake smile, and glanced over the front cover.

"**Magneto Foiled!"** That headline got her attention rather quick. Leaning against an old building, she read it silently; "Two days ago, military officials have said that after the Alcatraz attack, the fugitive "Magneto" is still on the loose. Mutants have reported that he was hit by the cure but should still be considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information…" With a triumph demented grin, Raven tossed the newspaper in a trashcan while walking to her car. She knew where he was and, if he wanted to keep a low profile, what he was doing.

By the time she reached the south part of New York, it was at least the start of a new day. She pushed her limits, knowing she was exhausted from the ride, and started to ask around if people had seen her "Grandfather". Many store clerks pointed her in the right direction, leading her to believe he had either a job there or went there many times.

The apartment he was staying in looked as old and crooked as he was, Raven thought with a smug smile. Silently, she tip toed up the stairs and looked around. H1 was the room she was drawn to, thinking, "_Homosapien #1." _

Just because she had lost her mutant abilities didn't mean she had forgotten how to pick a lock. She opened the door with ease and shut it silently, making no one had seen her. The living room was connected to the kitchen, both a small room. Only a torn up couch and a worn out table with two chairs rested in the view. The small refrigerator in the corner hummed loudly, the sinks' dripping waiting three seconds in between water falling. _"I'm shocked he hasn't gone insane yet."_ Mystique thought bitterly, the _drip-drop_ patter starting to get on her nerves.

Opening a creaky door, she expected to see a hallway but there was only a bedroom with a closet and bathroom to her left. She froze; this hadn't seemed to be a problem she anticipated. Through the darkness, and with the help of training in the dark for years, she saw no one in the bed. It made her tilted her head; perhaps Magneto didn't live here.

That theory was blown to bits as she heard his voice from the window say, "Mystique, you're early. I expected you in a week or so. I won't insult you by asking what you want, why you're here." He sat on a chair near the window, the moonlight shining on him to make his once strong warm blue eyes, icy and tired.

Raven wasted no time, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, "You bastard! I should kill you right now! You left me, after I've done for you, all I've sacrificed; you leave me to get locked up again! You're nothing but a lowlife coward!"

Magneto allowed the pillow to hit him, if only to allow the angry woman some satisfaction. "You're right, I am a coward. I know you won't believe you; you probably won't even care, but hear me out. I knew if you followed me to the battle, you would get hurt so, for your own safety, I left you there. I know you think it's just an excuse, and as stubborn as you are, you would have found someway to fight with us. But I didn't want to take that chance." His voice sounded tired, ashamed, and lonely. His features, however, didn't betray what he felt.

"And…another reason why I abandoned you…" Erik continued softly, his eyes downcast for the first time, "I was scared. The woman I fell in love with turned into a human…I know it's stupid to say such, but I feared you would blame me for your transformation. Of course, your hatred is just as bad…"

Mystique's eyes widened and she interrupted him, "You love me?" The once great villain looked up and in his eyes showed everything; he was telling the truth. Suddenly she felt all her pent up hatred melt away and replaced with tears. Looking away, she allowed him to pull her into his arms, into a hug.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry, I know it was a mistake. Mystique…" She shut him up by kissing him. What started off as a simple kiss turned into a heated battle for dominance. "We must leave this place." Magneto pulled away, cursing the need for air, "Last time I checked, the FBI was tracking me down."

It was agreed they would stay at her place for a while. While Magneto packed a few things, Raven walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get some water. There was only one problem; it didn't work. Confused, she glanced behind it and saw it was unplugged, the plug being ripped to shreds.

A deep chuckle filled the room, "I suppose you're wondering if it isn't and wasn't plugged in, how did it hum when you walked in?"

Turning on her heels, Raven tilted her head, "…I thought you were hit by the cure."

"I was…" Magneto walked over to her, kissing her cheek, "But I still have some fight in me."

That meant there was a chance for her! "But wait…that means you knew I was here from the moment I walked in." Mystique stated an obvious fact, thinking she should work on her stealth skills more.


End file.
